memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Klingons
The following is a list of all unnamed Klingon individuals who do not serve as part of the Klingon Defense Forces. :For a list of unnamed Klingon military personnel, see: :* Unnamed Klingon military personnel (22nd century) :* Unnamed Klingon military personnel (23rd century) :* Unnamed Klingon military personnel (24th century) :''For a complete list of all individuals, see Category: Klingons. 22nd century Goroth's starship personnel * See: Goroth's starship personnel Klingon Chancellor (2151) This Klingon chancellor of the High Council was present in 2151 when Enterprise brought Klaang back to Qo'noS with evidence that the Suliban Cabal was attempting to pit the Klingons against each other. When Archer brought Klaang to him, the chancellor cut Klaang's palm, and the evidence was in the DNA of Klaang's blood. He then walked over to Archer, put his dagger by Archer's throat, and uttered something in his native language. Archer said he hoped it meant thank you. Hoshi Sato told him that he did not want to know what the chancellor said. ( ) )}} Klingon Chancellor (2153) This Klingon chancellor of the Klingon High Council served in 2154 when Duras was ordered to pursue the Enterprise into the Delphic Expanse. He said that Archer had escaped them twice and that the Klingon magistrate should have never commuted Archer's death sentence. ( ) . However, given their very similar cranial ridges and general appearance, it could have been intended to be the same Chancellor as in , simply portrayed by a different actor.}} Klingon Council Member (2151) This individual served on the Klingon High Council in 2151. ( ) Klingon Council Members (2151) These Klingon Council Members were present when Jonathan Archer returned Klaang to the Klingons' homeworld, Qo'noS. ( ) Klingon Council Member (2153) This individual served on the Klingon High Council in 2153. When Duras was ordered to capture Archer, the council member chided him, saying that Archer had made a fool of him after Archer disabled Duras' ship when Duras was pursuing rebels. ( ) Klingon Council Member 2 (2153) This individual served on the Klingon High Council in 2153. He was present when Duras was given orders to capture Archer. ( ) Klingon Council Members 3 and 4 (2153) These''' Klingon Council Members''' were present when Duras was given orders to capture Jonathan Archer. ( ) Klingon Guards Klingon guards restrained Doctor Phlox after he was kidnapped from Earth. They brought him to the laboratory of Doctor Antaak, a Klingon scientist. ( ) Korok's Freighter Personnel * See: Korok's freighter personnel Klingon Prisoner In 2154, a Klingon prisoner was one of the subjects which Doctor Antaak experimented on in an effort to find a vaccine for the Augment virus. The Klingon prisoner had been convicted of a criminal act, although the magistrate who had presided over the prisoner's trial ruled that the death sentence would be commuted. Shortly thereafter, the Klingon prisoner was brought into a laboratory on Qu'Vat colony, where Antaak and General K'Vagh worked. As the doctor injected the Klingon prisoner with a green substance, the prisoner's cranial ridges began to ripple and seethe. ( ) File:Klingon prisoner, Affliction.jpg|The Klingon prisoner File:Klingon cranial ridges dissolve.jpg|The Klingon prisoner enduring an experiment Narendra III personnel * See: Narendra III personnel Rura Penthe inhabitants * See: Rura Penthe inhabitants 23rd century in 2293]] Klingon Ambassador In the late 23rd century, the Klingon ambassador was the official representative of the Klingon Empire in the Federation. He was a hotheaded, but effective, diplomat who spoke with dramatic hyperbole. He made no secret of his dislike for James T. Kirk and has a personal dislike for Sarek. In early 2286, the ambassador loudly protested the Federation's development of the previously-classified Project Genesis, which he claimed was central to a plot aimed at annihilating the Klingon species. Sarek debunked his claims as he pointed out that Genesis was named for creation of life and accused the Klingons of committing murder in their attempt to learn it's secrets. The ambassador defended their actions, proudly stating that they have a right to preserve their race. When Sarek tried to speak on behalf of Kirk, the ambassador accused him of harboring a personal bias as he rescued his son. When the Federation Council refused to prosecute Admiral Kirk for supposed war crimes against the Klingons in defending the from a Klingon attack on the Genesis Planet, he proclaimed, "...there will be no peace as long as Kirk lives!" As the ambassador and his aides leave, someone in the council refers him as "a pompous ass".( ) In 2293, the ambassador defended his government's reasons for arresting Kirk and Leonard McCoy and charging them with the assassination of Gorkon, the chancellor of the Klingon High Council under the rules of interstellar law. He was also present at the Khitomer Conference, where the first peace treaty between the Federation and the Empire was signed, begrudgingly applauding Kirk's efforts in preventing the assassination of the new Klingon Chancellor Azetbur and the Federation President. ( ) Background According to Starlog (issue #138, p. 30), Eddie Murphy was at one point expected to portray the Klingon Ambassador in Star Trek IV, although John Schuck – who wound up portraying the character – had no idea about this situation until after his own involvement in the film's production. Schuck recalled how he first learned of the role, noting, "I was interested in reading for the part in ''Star Trek IV." ( ) , as the Klingon Ambassador, with Leonard Nimoy]] Somewhat due to his ex-wife, a friend of Leonard Nimoy's, John Schuck was called in to read for the role of the Klingon Ambassador, after Nimoy agreed to see him and take the interview. "''The first thing he said when I walked into the office," recalled Schuck, "was, 'I don't think this is going to work. " This statement, of course, did not set Schuck at ease for the rest of the interview. (Starlog, issue #138, pp. 28-29) He nevertheless read a scene for Nimoy. "He said, 'Thank you John, that was very good but we can't use you." ( ) When Schuck asked Nimoy why not, Nimoy professed that he thought Schuck was too young for the part. (Starlog, issue #138, p. 29) John Schuck noticed that, on Leonard Nimoy's desk, there was a drawing of the Ambassador, clad in his Klingon robes. ( ) As Nimoy informed Schuck, the illustration had been drawn by Costume Designer Bob Fletcher. "Bob had shown an awful lot of facial hair; the Ambassador had a beard that was white with grey," remembered Schuck. (Starlog, issue #138, p. 29) His immediate reaction was to exclaim to Nimoy that a six- or ten-year old boy could get dressed in the costume and thereby look the right age. (Starlog, issue #138, p. 29; ) After reminding Leonard Nimoy that he would very much like to try the role, John Schuck's audition continued. "I ended up reading – and I ended up getting the part," he related. "Now that was very, very nice." The Klingon Ambassador's costume was fitted at Western Costume. This procedure involved many people, because boots had to be specifically made for John Schuck to play the role. Also designed and fitted especially for the scenes including the Ambassador, which were to be shot over two days, were gloves and an extraordinary amount of jewelry. "It was very exciting to be attended to in that way, and be able to give input into the character," stated Schuck. However, he was very concerned – since mistakes had repeatedly happened – that the cape be of a lightweight design, later commenting, "The cape had to be weighted properly, so that it didn't pull me backwards and, at the same time, without knowing what the blocking was, if I had a quick movement I didn't want to find 10 yards of material under my feet to fall over." (Starlog, issue #138, p. 29) The makeup for the Klingon Ambassador also had to be created and undergo some subtle fine-tuning. "Putting it on for the first time, seeing what areas were weak, how it worked involved a good half-day," John Schuck remembered. Putting his skin at risk, Schuck insisted on maintaining the color consistency between the prosthetic pieces and his skin. "I said that I was only going to be there for two days, so use the same base on my face as the latex. They warned me about it, and indeed by the end of the second day, I had very little of my original skin left, but I felt that it contributed strongly to the look." Contrastingly, Schuck also remarked with a big grin, "I didn't feel I looked that different in the makeup. I said, 'Four-and-a-half hours and look, no difference. " Despite the Klingon Ambassador being a relatively small role in Star Trek IV, John Schuck gave a notably strong performance in the part. He related, "I had seen Christopher Lloyd do nothing but talk Klingonese and I realized I didn't have to do that. I needed to make the Ambassador as human a character as possible. I didn't think of him as a bad person, but someone with a point of view, a person of accomplishment. In my actor's mind, I thought of King Lear, so I made him quite theatrical." ( ) Schuck also stated, "My image was of a man of the stature of King Lear or any of the Shakespearean greats, a man of passion and conviction, so that what we did not have in this scene was a man who was just crying out in the world merely because Klingons are mad, angry people. I wanted to have someone of passion, who was convinced that his people were justly wronged. I felt that was a very positive attitude to have .... I used a very vocal approach to the Ambassador, and felt that I did do him as a very stentorian orator, extremely skilled and shrewd in how he chose his words, and he loved doing it. There was that sense of being on stage about the character. I don't know whether I took the scene–I wasn't trying to–but I certainly felt that I commanded attention as someone of stature, and that was primarily all I wanted to do for that small amount of time. And Leonard went along with all that. As a director, he was very, very supportive." Even though the scene featuring the Ambassador required only two days to film, Schuck remained pleased to have the role. (Starlog, issue #138, pp. 29 & 30) Gene Roddenberry approved of John Schuck's take on the Klingon Ambassador in Star Trek IV, the actor subsequently reporting, "He loved the humanness I brought to the character." Aside from interviews, Schuck had absolutely no public recognition, by , for portraying the Klingon Ambassador in the movie, owing to the elaborateness of the character's Klingon makeup. "I've heard people say that they realized it was me only when they recognized the voice," relayed Schuck. Many viewers of the movie expected the Ambassador to return at the end of the film, as did Schuck himself. (Starlog, issue #138, p. 30) Apocrypha According to the novelizations of his movie appearances written by J.M. Dillard, this character was named "Ambassador Kamarag." Klingon judges In 2293, these three Klingon judges presided over the trial of Captain James Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy after they were accused of involvement in the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon. The trio of judges consisted of an albino Klingon speaker and two other judges who, like the albino, wore hoods embroidered with Klingon lettering but, unlike most Klingons (including the speaker), were not bearded. Kirk and McCoy were found guilty, but the albino judge commuted the sentence to life imprisonment on Rura Penthe, in light of the circumstantial nature of the evidence and to foster amity in the peace talks. ( ) Klingon Translator This Klingon translated General Chang's spoken Klingonese into English for the benefit of Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy during their trial for the death of Chancellor Gorkon in 2293. ( ) . The Star Trek Encyclopedia stated that this was in fact Klaa.}} Rura Penthe inhabitants * See: Rura Penthe inhabitants 24th century Female Klingon This female Klingon was in Quark's when Odo and Quark teased Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir about being "a couple centimeters shorter" after their runabout was reduced in size while investigating an anomaly. ( ) Female Klingon at conference This female Klingon attended the Trade Agreements Conference on Betazed in 2366 and also the banquet in Ten Forward aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) Gowron's aide This female Klingon was Gowron's aide in 2367. She was present during Picard's ceremony as Arbiter of Succession in the Great Hall, which was interrupted by the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor, and Toral, the illegitimate son of Duras. ( ) , is listing her as Gowron's Aide.|Parts of this costumje were also worn by Spice Williams-Crosby in and by Gabrielle Union in . The costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Great Hall bystander These three Klingons were present in the Great Hall in 2367 when Toral challenged Gowron for the title of chancellor of the Klingon Empire. ( ) File:Great hall bystander 1, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Great hall bystander 2, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Great hall bystander 3, 2367.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Great Hall guards These two Klingon guards of the Great Hall served as guards during Captain Picard's Rite of Succession ceremony in 2367. ( ) File:Great hall guard 1, 2367.jpg|''Played by Rivolier'' File:Great hall guard 2, 2367.jpg|''Played by Michael Zurich'' Klingon ambassador This Klingon ambassador represented the Klingon Empire on Farius Prime in the 2370s. During the Dominion War, he advocated breaking off the alliance with the Federation and focusing on defending the Empire. In 2374, the Dominion recruited agents of the Orion Syndicate to assassinate the ambassador and make appear that the assassination had been ordered by Chancellor Gowron, who was committed to the alliance. They hoped the ambassador would become a martyr for his cause and the Klingons would eventually pull back into their own territory, leaving only the Federation for the Dominion to contend with. Fortunately, operatives of Starfleet Intelligence intercepted the plan and warned the Klingons in time to prevent the assassination. ( ) Klingon citizens These seven Klingons lived on Qo'noS in 2366. They passed Captain Jean-Luc Picard near the house of Kahlest. ( ) File:Klingon 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Klingon 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Klingon 3, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown performer'' File:Klingon 4, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 5, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 6, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 7, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Klingon criminal A Klingon criminal was displayed in Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster. It was not known what crime the Klingon was guilty of. ( ) Klingon Council members (2366) These fourteen Klingon Council members served on the High Council in 2366 along with Duras and chancellor K'mpec. They were present when Lieutenant Worf faced the accusations of his father Mogh in betraying his people to the Romulans following the destruction of the outpost Narendra III. They were also present during the dishonoring ceremony of Worf later. ( ) File:Klingon high council member 1, 2366.jpg|''Played by Guy Vardaman'' File:Klingon high council member 2, 2366.jpg|''Played by Joseph Michael Roth'' File:Klingon high council member 3, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon high council member 4, 2366.jpg|''Played by Eben Ham'' File:Klingon high council member 5, 2366.jpg|''Played by Mark Wilson'' File:Klingon high council member 6, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon high council member 7, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 8, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 9, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 10, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 11, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon high council member 12, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 13, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon high council member 14, 2366.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Klingon Council members (2367) These seven Klingon Council members served on the High Council in 2367. They attended the Rite of Succession ceremony held by Captain Picard and witnessed the claims of the Duras sisters Lursa and B'Etor. Except one, all were loyal to the House of Duras. ( ) File:Klingon high council member 1, 2367.jpg|''Played by Kim Bass'' File:Klingon high council member 2, 2367.jpg|''Played by Beau Lotterman'' File:Klingon high council member 3, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 4, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 5, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 6, 2367.jpg File:Klingon high council member 7, 2367.jpg Klingon Council members (2371) These nine Klingons were part of the Klingon High Council in 2371, headed by Gowron. They witnessed the claims of D'Ghor regarding the House of Kozak and the following evidence against D'Ghor by Quark. They also took part in the ritual to dishonor D'Ghor for his dishonorable behavior. ( ) File:Bill Blair, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:Klingon 1, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 2, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 3, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 4, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by Michael Bailous'' File:Klingon 5, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 6, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 7, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon 8, The House of Quark.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Klingon guard (mirror universe) In the mirror universe, this female Klingon guard served under Intendant aboard space station . When the Kira Nerys from our universe crossed over to the station in 2370, the imposing Klingon was detailed to guard her. ( ) }} Klingon mourner A Klingon mourner ''' attended a funeral service for Morn which was held in Quark's Bar aboard Deep Space 9. The event was premature as his supposed death in an ion storm was revealed to be a hoax. ( ) Klingon patrol guards (mirror universe) ''These two '''Klingon patrol guards beamed aboard the runabout operated by Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir when it crossed over into the mirror universe. They dropped their weapons when they saw Kira and excused themselves because they mistook her for the Intendant .'' ( ) File:Stephen Gevedon, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Stephen Gevedon'' File:Klingon patrol guard, Crossover.jpg|''Played by John St. John'' Klingon Warrioress on DS9 This Klingon warrioress attended alongside two other Klingons the funeral for Morn, held in Quark's in 2374. ( ) She visited the promenade again the following year together with a male Klingon. ( ) Male Klingon guard (mirror universe) In the mirror universe, this Male Klingon guard guarded Kira Nerys on her way to the office of Intendant aboard space station . ( ) Martok's aides These two Klingons were present with Martok when Starfleet, Klingons, and Romulans were planning the attack into Cardassian space. ( ) Martok's father Martok's father was from the Ketha lowlands. He wanted his son to be an officer, not a warrior like he and his forefathers had been. He was able to find someone to sponsor Martok to become one. He was "embarrassed" when his son failed to become an officer due to Kor rejecting his application. Martok's father died sometime before the mid-2340s. ( ) Pilgrims These Klingon pilgrims were at the monastery on Boreth trying to summon a vision of Kahless. They were exploring their spiritual roots and witnessed the appearance of the Kahless clone. ( ) }} File:Klingon pilgrim 1.jpg|''Played by David Keith Anderson'' File:Klingon pilgrim 2.jpg|''Played by Inez Edwards'' File:Klingon pilgrim 3.jpg|''Played by Debra Dilley'' File:Klingon pilgrim 4.jpg|''Played by Diane Lee'' File:Klingon pilgrim 5.jpg|''Played by Martin Brümmerhoff'' File:Klingon pilgrim 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon pilgrim 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon pilgrim 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Priest on Boreth This ' Klingon priest' lived on the planet Boreth, where it was said that Kahless would return. He was present when the clone of Kahless appeared. ( ) }} Ronara bar patron This female Klingon was a patron in a bar on Ronara Prime in 2370 when Lieutenant Ro Laren was on an undercover mission to infiltrate the Maquis. ( ) See also * Carraya IV inhabitants * Gaia inhabitants * Maranga IV inhabitants * Volan III inhabitants * Unnamed Deep Space 9 residents * Unnamed illusory people 25th century Korath's guards These two '''Klingons' existed in an alternate timeline in 2404 and served as guards for Korath. They attempted to apprehend Admiral Janeway after she had stolen a chrono deflector so she could return to Earth in 2378.'' ( ) File:Matthew James Williamson, Endgame.jpg|''Played by Matthew James Williamson'' File:Klingon guard, Endgame.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' de:Weitere Klingonen fr:Klingons inconnus Klingons, Unnamed Unnamed Klingons